lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Dragonball Z: The Video game
(Please don't edit my article! I made this first!- Elcidboy) (No editing just adding on!) LEGO Dragonball Z: The Video game is a lego game based on the Dragonball Z series. It's for the DS, 3DS, PS3, Wii and PSP. It's based on The Saiyan Saga, Planet Namek Saga, Frieza Saga, Trunks and Android Saga, Imperfect Cell and Perfect Cell Saga, The Great Saiyaman and The World Tournement Saga finally, The Buu Saga. Your hub is around Kami's Lookout, West City, Satan City, Sacred Land of Korin, East City, Papaya Island and Roshi's house. Like Lego LOTR you can fast travel or set a trail with studs. There are loads of mini side missions too. The gameplay has a combat system which can be turned on and off and the difficulty can be switched between easy, medium, hard or hard core! Saiyan Saga Level 1: Find Gohan Playable characters: Goku and Chi Chi Goku's Skills: *Kamehameha *Energy Blasts Chichi's Skills: *Energy Blasts Places: Goku's house, The Woods, Cave, Waterfall Boss: Dinosaur (3 hearts) Level 2: Journey to Roshi's Island Playable characters: Goku and Gohan Places: Sea, Beach, Roshi's house Level 3: Raditz Attacks Playable characters: Goku and Krillin Boss: Raditz (5 hearts) Level 4: The Rescue Playable characters: Goku and Piccolo Places: Forest, River, Field, Clearing in Forest Boss: Raditz (7 hearts) Level 5: Piccolo's Training Playable characters: Gohan Boss: Piccolo (5 hearts) Level 6: Journey to Snake Way Playable characters: Goku and Blue Ogre Places: Enma's Office, Outside Enma's Office and Snake way Level 7: Snake princess Playable characters: Goku Places: Snake Way, Palace and Ballroom Boss: Snake Princess (9 hearts) Level 8: T Rex attack Playable characters: Gohan and Dinosaur Places: Hill, Forest and Barren Wasteland Boss: T Rex (3 hearts) Level 9: H.F.I.L. Playable characters: Goku Places: Snake Way, Blood Fountain, Health and Fitness Center and H.F.I.L.'s Forest Boss: Red Ogre (three hearts) Level 10: King Kai Playable characters: Goku Places: Snake Way, Sky and King Kai's yard, Level 11: King Kai's Training Playable characters: Goku Places: Yard, Woods and Hill Boss: Bubbles (2 hearts) Level 12: Another challenge Places: Yard, Woods and Hill Playable characters: Goku Boss: Gregory (6 hearts) Level 13: The Saiyans Arrival Playable characters: Gohan and Piccolo Places: Mountains, Cliff, Road and Barren Wasteland Boss: Nappa (10 hearts) Level 14: Demise of Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha Places: Wasteland Boss: Saibamen (3 hearts) Level 15: Piccolo's Sacrifice Playable characters: Piccolo and Gohan Boss: Nappa (10 hearts) Level 16: Goku Returns! Playable characters: Goku Boss: Vegeta (12 hearts) Level 17: Oozzaru Vegeta! Playable characters: Gohan and Krillin Boss: Oozaru Vegeta (12 hearts) Level 18: The Big Battle Playable characters: Gohan and Krillin Boss: Vegeta (12 hearts) Planet Namek Saga Level 1: Krillin's Idea Playable characters: Bulma, Krillin, Gohan, and Dr. Brief Places: Capsule Corporation HQ Level 2: Cui Vs. Vegeta Playable characters: Vegeta Places: Planet Namek Boss: Cui (3 hearts) Level 3: Escape from Hospital Terror Playable characters: Goku (injured) Places: Hospital and Rocky Area LEVEL 4: JOURNEY TO PLANET NAMEK Playable characters: Goku Places: Capsule 2 Corp Ship LEVEL 5: RECOOME BATTLE Playable caracters: Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan Places: Barren Wasteland Boss: Recoome LEVEL 6: Goku and Vegeta VS Recoome Playable characters: Goku and Vegeta (injured) Places: Bareen Wasteland Boss: Recoome LEVEL 7: Gohan VS Ginyu (In Goku's body) Playable characters: Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta Places: Bareen Wasteland Boss: Ginyu (In Goku's Body) LEVEL 8: Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan VS GINYU (In Bulma's body) Playable characters: Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan Places: Barren Wasteland Boss: Ginyu (In Bulma's Body) (4 hearts) LEVEL 9: GOKU VS FRIEZA PART 1 Playable characters: goku Places: planet namek Boss: Frieza LEVEL 10: GOKU VS FRIEZA PART 2 Playable characters: Goku Places: Planet Namek Boss: Frieza LEVEL 11: GOKU VS FRIEZA PART 3 Playable characters: goku Places: planet namek Boss: frieza LEVEL 12: GOKU VS FRIEZA PART 4 Playable charcters: goku Places: planet namek Boss: frieza LEVEL 13: GOKU VS FRIEZA PART 5 Playable characters: goku Places: planet namek Boss: frieza LEVEL 14: GOKU VS FREIZA PART 6 Playable characters: goku Places: planet namek Boss: frieza LEVEL 15 GOKU VS FRIEZA PART 7 Playable characters: goku Places: planet namek Boss: frieza LEVEL 16: GOKU VS FRIEZA PART 8 Playable characters: goku Places: planet namek Boss: frieza LEVEL 17: GOKU VS FRIEZA PART 9 Playable characters: goku Places: planet namek Boss: frieza LEVEL 18: GOKU VS FRIEZA THE FINAL BATTLE Playable charcters: goku Places: planet namek Boss: frieza The Trunks and Andriod Saga Level 1: Freiza Ruturns Playable characters: Vegeta (earth clothes), Yamcha, Gohan, Tien,Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Bulma and Kwar Places: Barren Wasteland Boss: Mechanical Frieza Level 2: The New Friend Playable characters: Trunks Places: The Mountains Boss: Frieza and King Cold (12 hearts each) Bonus Level: OMEGA BATTLE Playable characters: Super Sayian 4 Gogeta (only playable if you fuse Goku and Vegeta), Super Sayian 4 Goku, Super Sayian 4 Vegeta and Kid Goku Places: Satan City Boss: Omega Shenron (22 hearts) Note: Only unlock this level after 99.9% complete. Category:LEGO games Category:LEGO fanon Category:LEGO video games Category:Lego Video Games Category:LEGO Video Games Category:LEGO Games